The Legend of Zelda III
by Piktendoguy56
Summary: The first Link goes on a journey to save Hyrule and find all... 64 TRIFORCE SHARDS!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda III

The Return

Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Link. Be more specific? You know. The one that defeated Ganon? Wears a green tunic? Used items like a bow and arrow and bombs? Seriously!? Fine the Link from Zelda 1 and 2. Got it? Now I was just wandering about my house when Impa, who for some reason appeared in this timeline, gave me a letter. It was from Zelda. Well, this should keep me busy for the next month. Yadda yadda yadda. Ganon maybe captured me, split the Triforce of Wisdom, scattered across Hyrule, save me. Ugggh. The same thing over and over. I asked Impa "How many shards did she split it into this time." Imps replied 64. WHAT! "Relax," she said "I have one right here. Take it. You only have to find 63. It isn't that bad. Also I will have to confiscate all of your items and scatter them across the land in various dungeons. Bye!" She only left me one fragment and my sword. My normal boring sword. (Sigh). I guess I better go.

I happened to live right in front of a dungeon. There is a sign outside that says tutorial. I think the guy who wrote it was insane. All throughout the dungeon there are signs that say stuff like: "Swing your sword using A" or "Use items by pressing B" Definitely insane. I don't even have any items yet. Someone took them. (Cough Impa cough). All the monsters are octorocks that don't fire or move. It's really stupid. One drops a boomerang. What? Why. It doesn't make any sense, but whatever. The boss is a blue octorocks who also doesn't move or shoot. Bam, Triforce shard. I win. Easy.

Now I think I'll take a break from all the not at all hard work. Read the next chapter when it comes out please.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda III

The Return

Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Link. Be more specific? You know. The one that defeated Ganon? Wears a green tunic? Used items like a bow and arrow and bombs? Seriously!? Fine the Link from Zelda 1 and 2. Got it? Now I was just wandering about my house when Impa, who for some reason appeared in this timeline, gave me a letter. It was from Zelda. Well, this should keep me busy for the next month. Yadda yadda yadda. Ganon maybe captured me, split the Triforce of Wisdom, scattered across Hyrule, save me. Ugggh. The same thing over and over. I asked Impa "How many shards did she split it into this time." Imps replied 64. WHAT! "Relax," she said "I have one right here. Take it. You only have to find 63. It isn't that bad. Also I will have to confiscate all of your items and scatter them across the land in various dungeons. Bye!" She only left me one fragment and my sword. My normal boring sword. (Sigh). I guess I better go.

I happened to live right in front of a dungeon. There is a sign outside that says tutorial. I think the guy who wrote it was insane. All throughout the dungeon there are signs that say stuff like: "Swing your sword using A" or "Use items by pressing B" Definitely insane. I don't even have any items yet. Someone took them. (Cough Impa cough). All the monsters are octorocks that don't fire or move. It's really stupid. One drops a boomerang. What? Why. It doesn't make any sense, but whatever. The boss is a blue octorocks who also doesn't move or shoot. Bam, Triforce shard. I win. Easy.

Now I think I'll take a break from all the not at all hard work. Read the next chapter when it comes out please.

Chapter 2

Well, I'm well rested from that last incredibly challenging dungeon and ready to take on the next one. There is one problem. I don't know where anything is. I guess I'll start walking. Also, hi. Link here. I'm sea..

Wait oww. Stepped on something. Wait… A Triforce shard. Zelda did a terrible job hiding these. I hope Ganon hasn't taken any and hidden them in dungeons guarded by monsters whose only weakness is the item Impa hid in that particular dungeon. Probably. Anyway 2/64 shards found.

Also I heard Impa found items that previous heroes had used, so new items? Also I heard she found a way to retrieve items from other timelines. Sounds useful. More new items? I don't know. Wait. I found a dungeon. The sign says level 34. Oh. Never mind. I guess I'll just mark it on my map. Oh wait, that was only in Phantom Hourglass. Show offs.

Oh, the building next to it is level 1. How convenient. What item will I get here? Wait, there is a chest in the starting room. Wow, lazy. Inside is the magic boomerang. Seriously, can someone do some planning? By "someone" I mean Impa. Well, I guess I'll trek on.


End file.
